exo_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hewarth/Exo-Force Fanfiction Wrath of the Robots
'Foreword' I wrote this Fanfic, because of....BOREDOM. :P It would be a good idea to read Book 1: Escape from Sentai Mountain or atleast the article first. Please comment if you liked the story and/or spot any grammaticle failures. 'Chapter 1' 'Dreams of devastation' Meca One stood on a platform and looked at the kneeling Devastators. "Report!" shouted the golden robot. A Devastator looked up to his leader and reported, "The Stealth Hunter escaped with three prisoners, including the designer of the Sonic Phantom and the Raging Storm. Several Fire Vultures and one Sonic Phantom are also demolished." "THIS IS COMPLETELY UNLOGICAL! A human could never exceed a robot! There must be glitches!" shouted the leader of the robots! He turned to a group of Iron Drones and ordered, "Check all Programming Complexes! If you spot a failure in the programming, fix it and rebuild all robots who was programmed there!" The Iron Drones saluted and left the room to obey his orders. Meca one went to a Devasator and said, "Devastator Unit T-7702-F! You will lead an assault on the Arashi bridge! We must eliminate the fighting spirit of the humans! Take our new battle machine, the Blockade Bulldozer, two Sonic Phantoms, fifty Sentries, six Fire Vultures and a Thunder Fury to crush through the gate and eleminate every humans. I don´t want any survivors!" The Devastatar saluted and replied, "Yes, Meca One! This Unit obey!" 'Chapter 2' 'Tamika' "I´m bored." complained Tamika to her Mother. Akina looked at her daughter while she was cooking for the pilots and said, "Do you want to help me?" "Not really. When will Dad and Takeshi come?" asked Tamika her mother. Akina looked through the window and replied, "I don´t know. Your father do his best to help the technicans and your brother is together with the other pilots, defending us for the robots. Why don´t you go outside? Maybe there are some kids who want to play with you." Tamika nodded and went to the door. As she was outside she saw the other buildings of the Village. She went through the Village until she reached the edge of the Village. There was a small lake and a hill. "Wasn´t the small amusement park in the area after this hill?" asked she herself and went forward. As she passed the hill and some walls noticed she that she was farther away than she thought. As she looked forward saw she a small abbadoned amusement park. She went through the park and remembered how she and her family visited it every year. The happy memories of their travels made her smile. 'Chapter 3' 'Merciless Assault!' "Any trouble on the bridge?" asked Swift a pilot of a Gate Defender. "No. I don´t see any robot yet." replied the pilot. KA-VOOOM The eyes of the two Exo-Force members began to wide as they saw two Sonic Phantoms appearing out of nowhere! But that wasn´t all: Several Sentries, Fire Vultures, a new wheeled vehicle and a Thunder Fury was on their way to the Gate! Swift quickly pushed the alarm button and began to fire at the robots! The Sonic Phantoms shot their rockets at the gate and blew it up! "The Gate of the humans is destroyed! Send the Blockade Bulldozer to clear the path!" ordered the commander of the robots! The Blockade Bulldozer dashed towards through the destroyed Gate and fired its missiles and laser beams at the Gate Defender! The Gate Defender dodged but the half of the troops already passed the destroyed bridge! As the Thunder Fury was on the human side of the mountain ordered the Devastator, "Move out! Eleminate everything that move!" KA-BOOOM "What?!?" shouted the leading Devastator as he saw the Blockade Bulldozer exploding. He noticed that one Grand Titan, a new blue battle machine, a White Lightning, and atleast four Uplinks appeared and ordered his troops to fire with all weapons! Hikaru looked at the robot forces and shouted, "Takeshi! You and the Uplinks take care the Thunder Fury and the Sentries! Ha-Ya-To, The Gate Defender and i will handle the Sonic Phantoms and Fire Vultures!" "Understood!" replied the other pilots at the same time and opened their fire! The young pilots fought hard and bravely, but they was clearly outnumbered. A pilot of an Uplink called the Sentai Fortress and reported that they need atleast three more Battle Machines to win!' '''But as Takeshi shot at the robots he noticed that the Thunder Fury was gone! ---- "What´s going on?" asked Tamika herself. She heard many explosions and laser beams and wanted to ran to the village back. She ran as fast as she could but then she saw that a Thunder Fury blocked her way. She instinctly hide herself and watched how the battle machine shot at everything that moved! Two Uplinks appeared to stop the robot, but the robot defeated the humans in a few seconds. But that was not the worst. The robot spot Tamika and aimed with his Ion cannon at her! She could barely dodge the beam and fell. As she lay on the ground, she heard a volley of laser beams and thougth she would die now. As she realized that she was still alive, noticed she the Grand Titan! Takeshi looked angry at the robot who tried to kill his beloved sister and shouted, "You Scraphead dare to shoot at my sister?!?" The Devastator looked at Takeshi and said with his metalic voice, "Foolish human. Your defeat will be just the begining of the end of the Exo-Force! So welcome to your doom." 'Chapter 4' 'Fury of the Thunder! "Tamika! Stay back!" said Takeshi to his sister. Tamika nodded and went back. "Here we go!" shouted Takeshi as he fired his missiles at the Thunder Fury! He was sure that the missiles will hit him, but the robot shot the missiles down even before they got in the near of him and ran to the Grand Titan! Takeshi was able to catch the Titanium Power Saw with his Pincer Sword, but the robot fired with his cockpit mounted Gatling Laser Cannon right into the cockpit of the Grand Titan! Takeshi looked at his cockpit and realized that another shot could mean the end for him. Takeshi watched his opponent and said, "You are pretty good robot. Much better than the other robots." The Devastator ignored Takeshi´s words and fired with his Ion cannon at him! The Grand Titan dodged and shot back. "Why are you fighting human? Can´t you see that you have not a chance against our logic and power?" asked the robot. "You want to know why i´m fighting? I fight to keep my family save from heartless things like you!" shouted Takeshi as he shot with his Gatling Laser Cannon at the knee of the Thunder Fury! The laser beams destroyed the knee and the battle machine lost his balance. The Thunder Fury fell to the ground and tried to get up! Takeshi saw it and let the Grand Titan ran to the robot! "You will never hurt anyone again!" shouted Takeshi as he fired with his Gatling Laser Cannon into the cockpit of the robot battle machine! As the robot was defeated went the Grand Titan to Tamikas direction and Takeshi asked his sister, "Are you alright?" "Yes. And you?" asked she her brother. Takeshi said that he was alright and noticed his comrades coming. "The robots attackers are defeated, but it was a close one and we have injured. We should get fast to the fortress back." said Hikaru in his Silent Strike. Takeshi nodded and went with his sister and his comrades back. '''Chapter 5 'Epilogue' "Have we injured pilots or destroyed battle machines?" asked Sensei Keiken to his assistent. The Exo-Force member nodded and said, "Swift and two other pilots are heavily injured. We brought them to the Infirmary and the doctor said that they have to rest a week. The Grand Titan, the White Lightning, two Uplinks and a gate were damaged." The leader of the Exo-Force nodded and said, "Tell Ryo to repair the Grand Titan first. After that he shall repair the White Lightning and the Uplinks." As the assistent left to do his order, looked Sensei Keiken to Takeshi and his family. He saw how Akina embraced her daughter with joy tears. She was grateful that her daughter is still alive and Yukio was obviously proud of his son. Sensei Keiken turned to a window and watched the robot side of the mountain. The Sensei touched the glass and said, "What are you planning Meca One? What cruel thing do you want to do next?" ---- Meca One looked at the monitor that showed the Striking Venom. The ultimate weapon of the robots is finaly complete! And Meca One was sure that the Exo-Force will fall! Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Creations